A Capture From Rapture & oneshots
by SydMarch
Summary: An old fanfic i made two years ago on bioshock, oneshots, including a capture from rapture. A girl awkaes in rapture, she and Elanor were once friends, but then she was kidnapped. This is her journey...
1. A Capture From Rapture

**A Capture From Rapture**

Chapter 1: The Shivers of the Chills

The sounds of the creaking doorways seep into my ears like an unwanted pest lurking into the room. The sounds quiet down with every move I make, I still wonder why I stay here in Rapture, and to be honest I really don't know. I seek into the laundry room finding a pair of new clothes, If I find another pair with holes or stains or that someone has wrecked them I'll go ape shit, but I've already probably already have, as I giggle a voice appears out of the shadows, "Mr B there's an angel over here but, but she's alive? It's not possible Mr B!" I smile and turn to the familiar voice, I bend over and whisper, "I'm Misty Port Moonila, you may know me as Eleanor's friend?" the little girl smiles and says "Mr B it's Eleanor's friend!" I giggle but the Big Daddy doesn't seem amused, the little girl instantly grabs my arm and says "Let's go on an Adam hunt with Mr B".

The colours of the room change as the waves of the water hit against the stone cold glass, it keeps getting more silence by the moment, I have to stop it, and so I'll say a simple question. "So how do you know me?" the little girl replies "Eleanor told me about you and about what you do, she tells us everything about Rapture and about everyone in it", "and you Mr Big Daddy?" I ask the mechanical man with a smile gliding up my face, the man just gives me a mechanical sigh and tries to shrug, but with all the armour and weapons on him he fails and just gives a odd sigh. He looks into my eyes but before I could reply the little girl yells "Mr B and Miss M, I found one! I found an angel!"

We run over there as quick as possible so that no splicers appear the Big Daddy sets down a lot of Trap Rivets, I ask him "Can I have a gun?" he points to the left were I can see a shining gun and some ammo. I race over to it, sneaking so that if there is any security cameras they hope not to see me. I grab the ammo and the gun and violently shove the ammo into the gun then I put the gun over my shoulder, racing back to the little girl, I pull out the extra ammo, rivets, and Eve and health kits. As I move the gun into a aiming mode I ask her "How's it going have you almost got all the Adam?" she replies with a slight nod, Just as we hear echoes coming through the walls, with a scream then a yell then a grunt, the war is about to begin…


	2. In The Seas Where The Riptides Form

**In the seas, where the riptides form**

I scroll my fingers across the semi burnt books that are scattered among the grimy, scented bookcase. The smells of Rapture, the familiar scent of the big daddy's and their little sisters; with the smoke forming through the air, the daddy's walk with the little ones searching for adam. I'm here waiting for the escape plan to start, using my assistance to help the not completely turned big daddies, to get out of Rapture and onto the lands, mountains, valleys, hills to be free; that's my plan. I roll onto my side to hear the sounds of little hands and feet scuttle among the metal vent, after a while a head pokes through; "Mr B are you in here" the little girl whispers as she peers and investigates the room, I tell her "there's no big daddies in this room and there hasn't been for as long as I can recall". The little sister then waddles back off into the vent as I stand up and change into my 'I don't care, I'm searching for big daddies' outfit on; which in case you're wondering is a war outfit (marines outfit) a few holes here and there but hey, its comfy as sin. I scrape my fingers across the landscape, with the thoughts of the evacuation plan and leaving rapture forever but I don't, I want to dwell the grounds and know every room by heart. I've searched most rooms except room 65, I was told not to go in there by every room… even Eleanor and she once went in there, and whatever was in there made her want to escape rapture and leave for good but… I want to go in there so badly… so badly it hurts, I mean c'mon what's so bad about a room?

The glass window rattles as the iron bars shake; the face of Eleanor appears and starts me without a doubt. She starts talking like fire burning in a furnace, "Lydia we need your help, there's a little sister in Ryan Amusements and she is hurt badly, the big daddy got killed by the splicers… unfortunately… and the little sister, well she is trying to hide". I firmly grab the speakerphone and replied into it, "Could we please get a big daddy to Ryan Amusements to save a little sister. This is Lydia as I said can we please have delta 1634 to Ryan Amusements, I repeat Delta 1634 go to Ryan Amusements and bring the girl to the sick bay". I sit worrying about the little one and if she is alright.


End file.
